Dios Me Odia
by Ashley Reid
Summary: Bella es una estudiante de Literatura que cursa su último año, luego de enterarse de una noticia sufre un accidente que la manda al hospital, convencida de que Dios la odia conoce al guapo Dr. Cullen ¿Dios la Odia o la Ama demasiado?


**Summary: **Bella es una estudiante de Literatura que cursa su último año de universidad, luego de enterarse de una de las mejores noticias que podía recibir sufre un pequeño accidente que la manda al hospital. Completamente convencida de que Dios la Odia conoce al joven y guapo Dr. Cullen ¿Dios la odia o la ama demasiado?

******Disclaimer:** Bueno, es obvio que los personajes no me perteneces, sino que son obra de la siempre tan genial Stephany Meyer, la trama es mía y solo mía... bueno, no solo mía, mía y de Ana Banana.

**P.D: **Este One Shot no está beteado ni nada por el estilo, por lo que si hay faltas ortográficas y de redacción, son única y exclusivamente mi culpa, por lo que de ante mano pido que me disculpéis.

* * *

Ani Banani, esta pequeña historia es toda para ti y para nadie más que para ti, te amo.

* * *

Era un día de esos en los que te gusta sonreírle prácticamente a todo el mundo, lo conozcas o no, lo ames o lo odies, lo único que te importa es sonreír y demostrar tu reciente felicidad a todos.

Me encontraba en la universidad, cursando el último año de Literatura, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, tengo 23 años y unos amigos por los cuales estaría dispuesta a dar mi mano derecha. No, más que eso, estaría dispuesta a dar mi propia vida.

Esta mañana me había levantado más que nerviosa ya que a primera hora estarían publicados los resultados de mi último examen, el más importante de toda la carrera. Me había encontrado con Alice Brandon, mi mejor amiga, en la entrada de la Universidad, junto con ella estaban Jasper y su hermana gemela Rosalie Hale, ambos hermosos. Jasper era el novio de Alice y uno de mis amigos, junto con Rosalie y Emmett McCarthy, este último, novio de Rosalie, un oso con complejos humanos, o quizás un humano con complejos de oso, era difícil poder decidirte. Ellos cuatro eran mis mejores amigos y no concebía mi vida sin ellos.

―Hola Bella―saludó una siempre tan efusiva y extrovertida Alice― ¿Cómo estas hoy?

―Hola Alice, hola chicos―dije haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano, recibí un "hola" general por parte de mis amigos―estoy muy nerviosa, hoy se publican los resultados―miré la hora en mi reloj, eran las 8:00 a.m. en punto―de hecho, en este momento deberían estar publicados―dije notablemente nerviosa.

― ¡Oh! Vamos Bella, sabes que eres fantástica y que probablemente te fue de maravillas y pateaste los traseros de todos tus compañeros―apoyó Emmett.

―No lo sé, iré a ver los resultados, mientras antes lo haga más pronto saldré de esta incertidumbre―trate de moverme pero los nervios no me dejaron.

―Bella ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Jasper―te noto algo nerviosa.

―Eso quizás sea porque ¡estoy nerviosa! ― grité.

―Vamos, vamos chica, no seas cascarrabias, no estés nerviosa, sabes que te fue bien―dijo Rosalie en un vano intento por calmarme.

La miré sin decir nada y armándome de un valor recién encontrado me dirigí al quinto piso, en el cual estarían publicados los resultados, escuché algunos pasos tras de mí y me giré para ver de quienes eran. Mis amigos me miraron con una enorme sonrisa.

―Somos amigos ¿cierto? ―dijo Emmett.

―Sí.

―Y los amigos están en las buenas y en las malas ¿no es así? ―preguntó Rosalie.

―Sí―respondí sin entender demasiado a qué venía todo esto.

―Pues entonces mi querida Isabella, te acompañaremos a ver los resultados―dijo Alice con voz cantarina.

―Pase lo que pase, sean cuales sean los resultados, estaremos contigo―Jasper me dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que me llenara de tranquilidad.

―Gracias, los amo, a todos.

―Lo sabemos, al fin y al cabo, todos nos aman―dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Los cinco nos dirigimos hacia el área de los ascensores. Cuando llegamos al piso 5 mi estómago era un atado de nervios, lo más probable es que comenzara a hiperventilar, por lo que decidí que antes de mirar los resultados pasaría al baño.

―Chicos, creo que antes pasará al baño―anuncié.

― ¿Qué pasa Bells? El miedo te soltó los esfínteres― dijo Emmett soltando una enorme carcajada que estoy segura rompió mis tímpanos. Lo ignoré olímpicamente y me dirigí al baño.

Cuando entre me miré al espejo y debo admitir con cierto pesar que me daba risa ver mi propia imagen reflejada. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, tenía unas ojeras horribles y estaba blanca como un papel, más blanca de lo normal.

―Caramba Bella, mírate, pareces cualquier cosa menos un ser humano―comenté en voz alta para mí misma.

Abrí la llave de agua y me mojé la cara tratando de disipar mis nervios, respiré profundo un par de veces y tomando todo el valor que sabía no poseía salí del baño. Mis amigos me esperaban fuera de él.

― ¡Bella! Ya estaba pensando que te había asesinado el baño, si fuera así ¿Cómo vengaríamos tu muerte? ―Emmett, siempre tan dramático.

―Eres idiota―fue lo único que pude responder.

Mis amigos me miraron reconfortándome y me dirigí al pequeño mural en el cual estarían publicados los resultados, ya se encontraban ahí varios de mis compañeros, algunos estaban contentos con su nota ya que habían pasado, mientras que otros como Jessica Stanley lloraban amargamente porque la nota conseguida no había sido lo suficientemente alta como para eximirla. Tenía que ver el lado positivo, al menos tenía una posibilidad de darla nuevamente.

Me acerqué hasta quedar frente a frente con las listas, comencé a buscar mi nombre, estaba ordenado por el orden alfabético de los apellidos. Estaba nerviosa, hasta que frente a mi quedo mi nombre y mi calificación. Juro por Dios y la Santísima Virgen María que sentí como las nubes que casi siempre cubrían el cielo de Seattle se abrían dando paso a un radiante sol cuya luz solo me iluminaba a mí. Ahí, escrito en aquella insignificante hoja se encontraba mi paraíso personal.

"_Swan Isabella Marie: 6,1"_

Comencé a reír como idiota, pero no importaba, estaba feliz, había pasado el examen y con una calificación excelente ¡Dios me ama!

―Bella ¿Cómo te fue? ―preguntó Alice llegando a mi lado.

―Bien, demasiado bien―respondí saltando y lanzándome a sus brazos.

―Eso es genial. Felicitaciones―dijo devolviendo mi abrazo.

Me separé de ella y fui al lugar donde se encontraban mis amigos.

―Chicos, me fue jodidamente bien―grité y comencé a saltar.

―Esto hay que celebrarlo―dijo Rosalie luego de abrazarme.

Comenzaban a dirigirse al área de los ascensores y en un acto estúpido o de felicidad… estúpido al fin y al cabo, los detuve, me encontraba llena de energía, nadie diría que hace 10 minutos parecía un zombie a punto de volver a morir, estaba renovada, como nueva. El mundo me sonreía y eso era agradable.

―Alto ahí―dije.

― ¿Qué pasa Bells? ―pregunto Jasper confundido.

―Vamos por las escaleras―dije con una sonrisa radiante.

― ¡Estás loca! ―exclamó Alice.

―Creo que su calificación le afecto el cerebro―acotó Rose.

―No estoy loca ni nada me afecto el cerebro, pero mis energías se han restablecido y quiero bajar por las escaleras.

―Bella, estamos en el quinto piso―dijo Emmett como si le explicara a un niño que 2 + 2 son 4.

―Lo sé, prometo que si nos cansamos, iremos por el ascensor, por favor―hice un puchero al estilo Alice.

―Ah que Dios me perdone por esto. Está bien―Alice comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras seguida por todos mis amigos.

Estaba más que feliz, creo que cualquier persona que me viera por muy miserable que fuera su vida se contagiaría con mi felicidad, nada, absolutamente nada podría cambiar ni echar a perder esta inmensa felicidad en la que me encontraba sumergida.

Iba de lo más alegre bajando las escaleras con mis amigos, estaba demasiado hiperactiva, bajaba a saltitos. Pero en un momento, mientras saltaba mi pie no se posiciono de la mejor manera en la escalera, por lo que resbale y perdí el poco equilibrio que tenía. Rodé por las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, chocando contra la pared, logré reaccionar y mientras caía trate de proteger mi cabeza lo más que pude, pero cuando me golpeé contra la pared lo hice con mi brazo izquierdo y ¡Santa cachucha! Como dolió.

Escuche los gritos de mis amigos y pude verlos bajando la escalera rápidamente, pero no me podía mover, me dolía prácticamente todo el cuerpo y lo peor era en mi pierna derecha y brazo izquierdo, seguramente me los había fracturado. Solo podía decir una cosa: Dios me odia.

Mis amigos trataron de ayudarme, pero al no querer hacerme daño se abstuvieron de hacerlo, uno de los profesores que se encontraban en ese momento cerca llamó a la ambulancia; decidieron no moverme del lugar donde me encontraba para así no causar más daño.

Dios me odia, si, definitivamente Dios me odia, no había otra razón más que esa para que me pasaran estas cosas.

Los paramédicos llegaron al lugar donde me encontraba con una camilla, me miraron sorprendidos.

― ¿Desde donde cayó señorita? ―preguntó uno de los paramédicos.

―Cayó desde el principio de la escalera―respondió Alice llorando abrazada a Jasper.

―Es una suerte que salieras con vida y un par de fracturas―mencionó el paramédico.

Genial, tenía "un par de fracturas" adiós a mi día perfecto. Ya no podía sonreírle a todo el mundo y misteriosamente el Sol que me alumbraba solo a mí se escondió tras unas nubes demasiado negras y espesas.

Con cuidado los dos paramédicos me subieron a la camilla y me bajaron, pero esta vez en ascensor. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento me subieron a la ambulancia donde se encontraba el chofer de esta que los ayudó a subirme de una forma más segura.

― ¿Quién irá con ella? ―preguntaron.

―Yo, soy su amiga, sus padres son de Forks, por lo que ellos no podrán venir―dijo Alice―Jasper, llama a Charlie y Rene y cuéntale lo sucedido―pidió mientras se subía a la ambulancia conmigo.

―Está bien, iremos tras de ustedes en el auto todo el tiempo― respondió Jasper.

Alice me miro y puso cara de horror, sabía que no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero podría al menos poner una cara mejor.

― ¿Cómo esta ella? ―preguntó.

―Al parecer tiene una fractura expuesta en el brazo izquierdo y otra de menor gravedad en la pierna derecha, pero tenemos que esperar que el doctor la revise. La estará esperando en urgencias, ya ha sido avisado―respondió el paramédico. ¿Una fractura expuesta? Demonios, ese tipo de fracturas necesitan cirugía. Dios me odia, no tengo ninguna duda.

―Estarás bien Bella, ya verás que pronto todo esto acabará―trató de reconfortarme.

Llegamos al hospital de Seattle donde me bajaron con cuidado, Alice quiso avanzar conmigo pero no se lo permitieron, diciendo que necesitaba que llenara algunos papeles con mis datos.

―Pero ¿Quién la va a atender? ―preguntó Alice preocupada.

―No se preocupe, el doctor que la atenderá está altamente capacitado, es el Dr. Cullen, traumatólogo.

Avanzaron conmigo por algunas puertas hasta que pude vislumbrar el cartel que decía "Urgencia", cuando entramos se encontraban demasiados doctores y pacientes que me quedaron mirando. Nota mental: pedir un espejo. Todos me miraban y debía ser por algo. De entre todos los doctores que se encontraban ahí uno llamó mi atención. Era alto, con aspecto desgarbado, pelo cobrizo y rebelde, con unos penetrantes ojos verdes, mandíbula fuerte y cuadrada y nariz recta. No debía de sobrepasar los 26 años, era muy joven. Pude notar como me quedaba mirando y poco a poco nos acercábamos a él, hasta que leí la inscripción gravada en su bata blanca: Dr. Edward Cullen, traumatólogo.

¡Ay santísima sea la madre del señor Jesucristo hijo de Dios! Este auténtico Dios Griego sería el doctor que me iba a tratar. Señor, mátame ahora.

―Dr. Cullen, ella es Isabella Swan, 23 años, sufrió un accidente en la universidad cayendo por las escaleras desde el cuarto piso hasta el tercero―informo el paramédico que me acompañaba.

―Una caída fuerte―se limitó a contestar con una voz aterciopelada que estoy segura sería capaz de derretir un iceberg.

―Al parecer sufrió varias fracturas, incluso una expuesta.

―No era para menos―dijo mirándome detenidamente, lo que hizo que me sonrojara― ¡Necesito algunas enfermeras! ―gritó, luego de eso dos mujeres ya de edad aparecieron frente a mi mirándome con cara de horror, no sé qué me pasó, pero no lo pude soportar.

― ¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso? ―pregunte enojada, ambas enfermeras me miraron con sorpresa y algo confundidas―Sé perfectamente bien que en este momento mi estado no es el mejor, pero al menos podrían disimular un poco y dejar de poner esas caras como si estuvieran viendo al mismo diablo.

―Lo siento señorita, no era mi intención―se disculpó una de ellas.

―No, yo soy la que lo siente, no debí grítale, es solo que… tengo miedo―dije y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro sin pedir permiso.

―Oh, pequeña―dijo la mujer acercándose a mis y secando mis lágrimas― no te preocupes, todo estará bien, estas en las mejores manos y que no te engañe lo joven que se ve, su corta edad no le quita profesionalismo y dedicación, además de ser excelente―dijo refiriéndose al Dr. Cullen.

―Gracias por sus halagos Sra. Cope, pero creo que no son necesarios― dijo el Dr. con una sonrisa cálida―bien, ahora necesito que me ayuden a desvestir a Isabella para poder ver bien los daños causados por su accidente.

Las enfermeras procedieron a esto luego que el paramédico ayudado por el Dr. Cullen me cambiaran de camilla. Ambas mujeres con una delicadeza extrema me despojaron de mi ropa, dejándome solamente en ropa interior, gracias a Alice que se le había ocurrido ir a depilarnos hace dos días, porque de lo contrario hubiese preferido morir en la caída que pasar tamaña vergüenza. Sentí como alguien me observaba y giré mi vista para encontrar al responsable, no tuve que buscar mucho, frente a mí se encontraba el Dr. Cullen con una expresión de asombro gigantesca, el miedo me invadió al momento.

―Dr. Cullen ¿Tan mal me encuentro? ¿Me voy a morir? ¿Puede salvarme, verdad? ―pregunté atropelladamente presa del pánico.

―Eh, debo revisarte primero―dijo algo contrariado, como saliendo de un trance.

Comenzó a revisar cuidadosamente cada parte de mi anatomía, cada rose provocado por sus delicadas manos contra mi piel era una descarga eléctrica que me recorría completamente, dejándome en un estado catatónico permanente, está bien, quizás exagero, pero si caía en coma después de esto sería única y exclusivamente culpa del Dr. Bonito, alias Edward Cullen. Al terminar de revisar anoto algunas cosas en la ficha médica y procedió a explicarme.

―Isabella― dijo, pero lo interrumpí.

―Bella.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunto algo contrariado.

―Prefiero que me digan Bella, Isabella es demasiado largo y formal―aclare sus dudas.

―Está bien, Bella, claramente tienes una fractura expuesta en tu brazo izquierdo que requerirá entrar al quirófano, al parecer en tu pierna derecha presentas una fractura de menor gravedad que será revisada con mayor claridad al realizarte un escáner de cuerpo completo para descartar más fracturas. Les diré a las enfermeras que pasen un poco de analgésico a tu intravenosa para aliviar el dolor― ¿Una intravenosa? Mire mi brazo derecho y ahí se encontraba clavada la maldita intravenosa que portaba suero. Creo que comencé a hiperventilar, le tenía terror a las agujas.

―Ay Dios, ay Dios―sí, comencé a hiperventilar.

―Bella ¿Te encuentras bien, te duele algo? ―pregunto el Dr. Bonito.

―Una, una aguja, en mi brazo―respondí soltando una risita histérica. Lo pude escuchar reír y eso me molesto, pero al menos logró desviar mi atención de mi brazo― ¿Qué es lo graciosos Dr. Cullen?

―No puedo creer que te asusten las agujas Bella, y puedes llamarme Edward, Dr. Cullen es demasiado formal y largo―respondió utilizando mis mismas palabras en un orden inverso.

―Pero, es usted un Dr. no puedo faltarle el respeto de esa manera―dije.

―Por favor Bella, solo tengo 3 años más que tú, creo que estarse tratando de Ud. Es demasiado, siéntete libre de llamarme Edward― ¡por la barba de Merlín! juro que si no estuviera muriendo lo violaría.

Edward se alejó diciendo que debía atender a otros pacientes, pero le dejo encargado a la Sra. Cope, mi cuidado, ella cuidadosamente y tapando con un toldo para que nadie viera, me desvistió completamente para ponerme una bata de hospital. En poco tiempo el analgésico hizo efecto cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Me desperté a causa de algunas dolencias en mi brazo izquierdo, poco a poco giré la cabeza en esa dirección para poder mirar. Ahora entendía por qué no lo había hecho antes, era horrible, quizás más por el hecho de estar consciente y darte cuenta de las cosas el dolor se apodero de mi por completo, haciéndose sentir claramente el dolor de mi pierna derecha. Además de eso, las muchas magulladuras y cardenales formados a causa de la caída hacían que me doliera todo el cuerpo, sin poder controlarlo comencé a gritar. Escuche un sonido desgarrador y solo deseé no ser yo la dueña de tamaño grito, pero mis deseos y suplicas nunca son escuchados, mis gritos inundaron la estancia. Ahora me encontraba en una sala privada, solo para mí, no había nadie dentro y comencé a desesperarme. Escuché como alguien abría la puerta con fuerza dejándome ver a Edward con el rostro crispado de preocupación, tras él venía un doctor rubio, mayor pero igualmente guapo y algunas enfermeras.

―Bella ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? ―pregunto Edward.

―Edward, cálmate, no puedes tratar a un paciente de esa manera―lo reprendió de forma cariñosa el hombre mayor― Hola Bella, soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, médico cirujano, pero puedes llamarme Carlisle ¿Qué es lo que te duele?

―Me duele, me duele mucho―respondí con una voz apenas audible, me dolía la garganta debido a mis anteriores gritos.

― ¿Qué es lo que te duele, Bella? ―pregunto Edward ahora un poco más calmado.

―Mi brazo, todo, por favor Edward, por favor, haz que se vaya―supliqué. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin permiso de mis ojos.

―Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcancé―dijo tomando mi mano derecha y mirándome directamente a los ojos―Lo prometo―le creí, supe que no me mentía y que haría todo lo posible―Ahora iremos al rayos X para tomarte el escáner de cuerpo completo y así poder ingresarte a pabellón, probablemente la fractura de tu pierna también necesite intervención quirúrgica―solo asentí con mi cabeza, dándole a entender que había comprendido.

Me sacaron de la habitación con Edward y Carlisle a mi lado, seguidos por un sequito de enfermeras que sinceramente no sabía a qué diantres iban. Entramos en una sala totalmente blanca, llena de aparatos tecnológicos de última generación. Ayudada por algunos enfermeros y doctores me traspasaron a la camilla para realizarme el examen.

Seis horas después me encontraba en la sala de recuperación, así es, me habían operado, tenía mi brazo fracturado junto con mi pierna, mas allá de eso no había nada, mis costillas se encontraban en un perfecto estado ¿Cómo? Creo que ni Dios lo sabe.

― ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Swan? ―definitivamente la gente es estúpida ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Es obvio que no estaba bien, me acababan de operar… el doctor más hermoso que ha pisado la faz de la tierra.

―Sí, me encuentro bien, solo me duele un poco―dije.

―No se preocupe, le inyectaremos unos calmantes―dijo la mujer como si nada con una sonrisa gigante. Me puse notoriamente nerviosa―no te preocupes cariño, solo es una forma de decir, serán agregados en tu intravenosa― la intravenosa, claro cómo olvidarla.

―Está bien, muchas gracias.

Con los calmantes pude descansar un poco más, quería irme de este lugar, pero si lo hacía no volvería a ver nunca más a Edward que… ¡dios mío! Valía la pena quedarse solo por él.

De pronto comencé a sentir una fuerte presión en el estómago, demonios, demonios y más demonios, por todos los demonios existentes y los que existirán, ¿qué puta suerte me había tocado? Unas ganas incontrolables de orinar se apoderaron de mí, estúpido suero, era obvio que era por su culpa, siempre lo supe, el suero acabaría conmigo. Con suerte podía moverme ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Tragándome todo la dignidad que poseía llamé a la enfermera que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala en la que me encontraba.

―Señorita― pronuncié bastante bajo debido a la vergüenza que me provocaba hacer esto. Ella ni siquiera se movió, deben estarme jodiendo ― Señorita― volví a pronunciar esta vez bastante más alto. Ella me miró y caminó inmediatamente hacía mí.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Siente algún tipo de molestia? ― preguntó cariñosamente aquella enfermera que no debería superar los 40 años.

Y ahora ¿qué hacía? Cómo le decía que necesitaba urgentemente un inodoro. Sentí como a mis mejillas subía un pequeño calorcito, seguramente me estaba sonrojando. Genial.

―Esto… yo― balbuceaba sin sentido.

―No sienta vergüenza de decirme lo que necesita jovencita, estoy para ayudarla en todo lo que pueda― me sonrió cálidamente. Tomando una bocanada de aire hablé.

―Necesito ir al baño― dije rápidamente, pero lo suficientemente claro como para que entendiera.

―Oh― exclamó ― no hay problema cariño, no te sientas avergonzada, son necesidades biológicas, sobre todo al estar con suero, eso provoca aún más ganas de orinar― estúpido suero, lo sabía, siempre lo supe.

Intenté ponerme de pie para dirigirme al baño, pero la enfermera me detuvo antes de moverme.

― ¿Qué crees que haces cariño? ― Su voz seguía siendo suave.

―Necesito ir al baño, me dirijo hacía allá ¿O pretende que haga aquí? ― era una pregunta ridícula, de la cual no pude hacer más que reírme, pero ella no me siguió, es más, me miraba seriamente. ¡Mierda!

―Es exactamente lo que harás― mi sonrisa se esfumó de mi rostro.

― ¿Qué quiere decir? ― pregunté llena de pánico.

Caminó lentamente hacia uno de los estantes que se encontraban en la blanca y pulcra habitación, sacando de su interior un recipiente metálico. Mierda, mierda, no, no, no.

―Esto cariño, es una chata, y aquí orinarás― aunque su sonrisa parecía un sol en medio de una tormenta, estoy segura que mi cara de pánico no se iría tan fácilmente.

― ¿Me está tomando el pelo? ― susurré. Soltó una carcajada.

―No cariño, debes hacer aquí― sin más abrió la cama y me ayudo a levantar la cadera para poner el objeto bajo mi trasero. Estaba helado. Luego volvió a taparme y me dedicó una sonrisa ―ahora, hace― y sin más volvió a sentarse en el sillón.

De verdad que me estaba jodiendo, no podía estar hablando en serio. Hacer pipí ahí, con ella a 6 pasos de distancia, debería estar mal de la cabeza. Estaba terriblemente incómoda, simplemente no podía, a pesar de que mi vejiga estaba por explotar y reclamaba por su liberación, no podía.

Así pasaron unos 5 minutos hasta que me atreví a emitir sonido.

―Ehh― ella me miró inmediatamente y se paró para llegar a mi lado.

― ¿Terminaste? ― a pesar de que su sonrisa era sincera tenía ganas de arrancársela del rostro.

―No exactamente.

― ¿Entonces? ― preguntó mirándome inquisitiva.

¡Dios! Ábrete Tierra y trágame, por favor, sentí como me ponía roja como un tomate de feria. Estupendo, esto es estupendo ¿podía ir peor? Oh-oh, mala elección de palabras Bella Swan.

―No, no puedo hacer― reconocí bastante azorada.

―Bella, cariño― dijo mi nombre, creo que quizás en un vano intento de enfundarme confianza― debes hacer en la chata, acaban de operarte, no puedes levantarte y caminar al baño ¿comprendes? ― No. No comprendía, acaso ella no podía entender que NO PODÍA. Estuve 5 minutos y nada, no salía ni una puta gota, demonios, necesitaba un baño de verdad.

―No― sonreí nerviosa― es que usted…

― Victoria, mi nombre es Victoria.

― Bien Victoria, usted debe comprenderme, no puedo― dije las últimas dos palabras con extrema lentitud, poniéndole un énfasis adicional.

―Lo que pasa es que vas a tener que poder, tienes que intentarlo una vez más pequeña― apremió, volviendo a sentarse en el sillón, me dedicó una mirada y sonrió― vamos, inténtalo, no debe ser demasiado difícil― pff, si supiera.

Lo intenté, juro que lo intenté, pero no podía ¿alguien entiende lo que se llama privacidad? Pues era eso lo que necesitaba, eso y un baño de verdad.

―No, no puedo… ¿puedo ir al baño? Por favor― suplique.

―Cariño, no puedes, acabas de ser intervenida y tus heridas aún no están sanas ni por asomo, debes guardar reposo, si no puedes hacer en la chata, tendré que ponerte una sonda― en el momento en que dijo la palabra "sonda" mi corazón dejó de bombear sangre al resto de mi cuerpo, me quedé literalmente paralizada ¿sonda? ¿Dónde? ¿Ahí? ― intenta de nuevo, verás que vas a poder.

Y ahí estaba yo de nuevo, intentando orinar en un recipiente quizás demasiado pequeño para ello y con una persona mirándome fijamente. Trate de concentrarme, pensar que estaba sola, que estaba en un baño normal, el baño de mi casa, pero no había caso. Ni siquiera con el hecho de que me pondrían una sonda me ayudaba. Me estaba desesperando, Victoria al notar que no podía comenzó a buscar una sonda en el estante del cual, anteriormente, había sacado la chata.

―No, por favor―comencé a llorar― voy a poder, lo juro, pero por favor no me ponga la sonda.

―No puedes y no podemos dejarte así― caminó hacia mí y palpo mi estómago― estás bastante hinchada, no podemos dejarte así, debes comprender, lo mejor será ponerte una sonda― comencé a llorar desesperadamente.

―Puedo… puedo― sollocé― puedo ir al baño, lo sé, ayúdeme por favor― suplicaba, pero hacia oídos sordos.

En el momento en que ella negó con la cabeza me desesperé realmente, se acercó a mí con la sonda en la mano. Al verla acercarse, me empecé a mover y a suplicarle, rogarles que no lo hiciera, lloraba desconsoladamente, sin importar el dolor de mi brazo le tomé las muñecas, impidiéndole que me tocara.

―Por favor, no― suplicaba.

―Isabella, cariño, debo hacerlo, vamos cálmate.

Intentó calmarme, pero ¿qué creía? Que tenía 8 años ¡No! Tenía 23 y sabía a la perfección que eso de "no te pasará nada" o "no te va a doler" no era más que una vil mentira.

Entre mis suplicas, llanto y uno que otro grito y las palabras suaves con las que intentaba calmarme Victoria, no sentí que alguien abría la puerta de la habitación. Solo sentí unos fuertes brazos tomarme por la espalda y pegarme a su cuerpo.

―Tranquila Bella― susurró en mi oído― tranquila ¿Qué pasa cariño?

Dejé de "pelear" con Victoria soltando sus manos, otro doctos apareció frente a mis ojos, era Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward.

―Yo, yo no quiero. Por favor― aún continuaba llorando, pero mi llanto comenzaba a disminuir.

― ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ― preguntó autoritario Carlisle dirigiéndose a Victoria.

―Isabella quiere ir al baño, pero obviamente no la puedo llevar, le he pasado la chata, pero aun así no puede, por lo que le he dicho que tendría que ponerle una sonda, al parecer no se lo ha tomado nada bien, puede ver en el estado que se ha puesto― su tono de voz no tenía reproche alguno, seguía siendo suave y dulce.

― ¿Es cierto eso Isabella? ― preguntó.

―No quiero, por favor― me había aferrado a la bata de Edward, quien me tenía abrazada por la espalda― solo, solo quiero ir al baño, no quiero que me ponga una sonda― el padre de Edward me sonrió de forma cálida.

―Ok, si quieres ir al baño creo que deberíamos ayudarte― miró a Edward― Así que creo que necesitaremos una silla de ruedas.

Victoria salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Edward me ayudó a sentarme en la orilla de la cama, me miró directamente a los ojos y me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

―Tranquila Bella, no pasó nada, no te preocupes… respira― se supone que Edward debería calmarme, bien…

¿Cómo mierda espera que me calme con él a 5 cm de mi rostro?

En ese momento entró en la habitación Victoria con una silla de ruedas. Con todo el cuidado del mundo Edward me tomo en brazos y me depositó sobre esta, luego se dirigió al baño que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación. Debo admitir que estuve a punto de sufrir una crisis de pánico momentánea cuando pensé que él entraría conmigo, pero no fue así. Me dejó justo al lado del inodoro y le pidió a Victoria que entrara a ayudarme, tuve que poner de mi parte pero finalmente lo logré, luego de estar cómodamente sentada, Victoria salió dándome la privacidad necesaria, cuando terminé le avisé para que me ayudara.

Cuando estuve de vuelta en mi cama, Edward me dijo que mis amigos estaban esperando por mí y que mis padres habían llegado, dijo que no me podía ir aun, ya que necesitaba estar en observación por al menos una semana, que quizás después de eso pensara en la posibilidad de dejarme ir. Su oración guardaba un cierto doble sentido, lo que me hizo sonreír interiormente.

Cuando mis padres entraron en la habitación, el Dr. Cullen y Victoria abandonaron el lugar, esta última me dejo en claro que si la necesitaba para cualquier cosa, no dudara en llamarla.

Mis padres se abrazaron a mi como si no existiese un mañana, me reprocharon por no haber tenido cuidado al bajar la escalera, que los había asustado, etc. Todo aquello que te dicen tus padres.

―Si te hubiese pasado algo hija, no nos lo hubiésemos perdonado nunca― rodé lo ojos al escuchar a mi madre, siempre exageraba todo― Dr. dígame que mi hija se pondrá bien por favor― rogó como por octava vez a Edward, quien no se había movido ni un solo centímetro desde que mis padres entraron, en ese momento pensé que él también se iría junto con Carlisle y Victoria, pero claramente me equivoque.

―Mamá, creo que exageras, estaré bien, no moriré lo juro.

―Casi nos matas del susto Isabella, ahora quiero asegurarme de que estés bien― su tono de voz fue duro, pero sabía perfectamente que era porque estaba preocupada― Doctor― volvió a insistir.

―Estará bien si recibe los cuidados necesarios Reneé, por ahora no hay que preocuparse, ya que estará interna por alrededor de una semana, pero luego― hizo una pausa y sus ojos reflejaron un tanto de tristeza― cuando se vaya, necesito que la cuiden como si su vida dependiera de ello.

―Eso está de más Dr. Cullen― respondió mi padre― ella es lo más importante en nuestras vidas.

― Ya lo imagino― se limitó a responder.

Después de mis padres entraron mis amigos, quienes me dieron la energía que necesitaba para este día de mierda… ¡alto ahí! ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

―Jasper ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ― pregunté. Él soltó una risita y me acarició el cabello.

― ¿Acaso has perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio? ―se puso a reír― han pasado dos días. Anoche fuiste intervenida y despertaste hoy en la mañana.

Oh, eso explicaba muchas cosas, como el que mis padres hubiesen llegado de Forks.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, enfermeras entraban y salían de mi habitación cada 5 minutos, Victoria era la que más tiempo pasaba conmigo y la más adorable de todas ellas. Mis padres y amigos me visitaban todos los días, pero las visitas de ellos y las enfermeras no eran las que más me gustaban. Cada mañana despertaba ansiosa y mirando el reloj de una de las paredes de la habitación, esperando a que él hiciera su entrada triunfal y su exquisito perfume inundara la habitación, colándose en mis fosas nasales y alborotando mis hormonas. Todos los días Edward me visitaba múltiples veces, algunas para examinarme, otras para saber cómo me encontraba y en una que otra ocasión solo para verme dormir… o al menos fingir que lo hacía.

Pero hoy, hoy era el peor día de todos; me encontraba bien y mis heridas cada vez me dolían menos y los moretones en mi piel iban recuperando su color natural, pero era el último día que estaría en el hospital y por una extraña razón, mejor conocida como Edward, no me quería marchar. Sé que lo conozco hace una semana, pero había colado hondo en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, era sumamente tierno conmigo, muy cuidadoso, cada toque de sus dedos sobre mi piel era una delicada caricia que me hacía vibrar.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, dejando ver a un alborotado Edward.

― ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy Isabella? ― preguntó, me extrañó que me llamara por mi nombre completo, nunca lo hacía.

―Bien― respondí contrariada.

― ¿Estás segura? No suenas muy convencida.

―Estoy segura― se veía un poco distante, no quería que se distanciara de mí, hoy era mi último día en el hospital y lo que menos quería era que él se enfadara conmigo.

―Bien, entonces creo que estás en perfectas condiciones para ser dada de alta, tus padres y amigos están afuera, les haré entrar mientras arregló el papeleo para tu salida de este lugar― hablaba mirando mi ficha.

―Edward― susurré. Levantó la vista para mirarme, sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza profunda.

― ¿Pasa algo? ― preguntó.

―Estas raro ¿te sucede algo a ti? ― respiró profundamente, me dedicó una sonrisa de esas que tanto me gustaban.

―Es solo que… no quiero que te vayas― cuando dijo esto me miró profundamente con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Creo que ese fue en el momento en el que morí, no estoy muy segura.

―Yo tampoco quiero irme― respondí automáticamente. Se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano derecha.

―Bella, sé que esto sonará ridículo, pero… me gustas, me gustas más de lo que debería gustarme uno de mis pacientes, me gustas más de lo que me ha gustado cualquier chica a lo largo de mi vida, y por estúpido que parezca, no quiero luchar contra este sentimiento.

..Jesucristo ¡Se estaba declarando! Se me estaba declarando, a mí, a Isabella Swan, jodido Dios, me iba a dar algo.

―Edward…

―No es necesario que digas nada, sé que es demasiado pronto y entiendo perfectamente si piensas que soy un loco de remate y…― no puede seguir escuchando como me decía que estaba bien que pensara que era un loco. Solo lo tomé por el cuello de su bata y lo besé.

Sus labios sabían a gloria, suaves y carnoso, era un beso completamente tierno, sin segundas intenciones, sin duda alguna el mejor beso que me habían dado en la vida. Nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno.

Juntamos nuestras frentes y nos miramos a los ojos, ahora en los suyos no había rastro de tristeza alguna, al contrario, se veían rebosantes de alegría. Volvió a sonreír y me dio un beso rápido.

―Sé que es muy pronto para decirlo, pero… te quiero.

Esas palabras jamás me parecieron tan hermosas como hoy.

―Yo también te quiero Edward― respondí y volví a besarlo.

Quién sabe, quizás Dios me Odia o por el contrario, me ama demasiado.

FIN

* * *

Ahora a Bailar

I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
and now you're in my way

I trade my soul for a wish,  
pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
but now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
try to chase me,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
but still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
but it's in my way

Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
try to chase me,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
at you baby,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
and this is crazy,  
but here's my number,

so call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
try to chase me,  
but here's my number,  
so call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

* * *

_Hola... ok, esa es una canción con la que me pegué y hoy la he cantado todo el día así que se me ocurrió meterla aquí. _

_Ahora bien, a lo que vinimos..._

**¡BANANA, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

****_Mi Ani Banani está de cumpleaños hoy y yo tenía que celebrar su cumpleaños Nº 18 con algo que me recordara a ella, y cómo no hacerlo con esta historia, una combinación de las dos. _

_Si, porque está historia es la realidad basada con un poco de ficción que es lo que representa a Edward, pero todo lo demás es bastante verdadero, como mi desesperación infinita al escuchar la palabra "sonda" lo malo es que ningun hermoso Dr. fue a salvarme, solo con mi fuerza de voluntad y mi miedo logré pararme de esa cama y caminar al baño con ayuda de dos paramedicos... después de eso vomité todo el día... Jajajjaja esa es una de mis experiencias en el hospital cuando me operaron... una de las tantas veces que me han operado... es una combinacion de mi historia en el hospital, con la historia de la Banana en el hospital, con su Dr. Bonito._

_Bueno, no me explayo más. Espero que a todas las que lean este OS les gusté y ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, Gracias por leer y todos los comentarios son bienvenidos (Karina está diciendo, indirectamente, que le gusta recibir reviews)_

_Saludos a todas y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ANA BANANA_


End file.
